You're Joking, Right?
by Tears
Summary: This fic is a sequel to You can't be serious!!! Davis gets the wrong impression that someone else is hittin on


Author's Note: This is a sequel to my fic 'You can't be serious!' If you didn't read and review that, you should. If you don't want to, here's a brief summary on Heat. If you don't know who he is, then you'll find out soon.  
Heat is 20 and he's an ex-racer. He crashed and burned, so he doesn't have the will to race anymore. If you want to know more, go to [http://fireboy.i85.net][1] For you other people, Enjoy!

You're Joking, Right?  
Sequel to 'You can't be serious!'  
Which is a sequel to 'Calling Anyone!'

"Can you guys please get off the Playstation 2 now?" Kari begged, waiting for her brother_s_ to quit playing Tekken Tag Tournament. "I'll pay you!"

"Sit. You have no money." Heat smirked. 

"And besides, I'm winning." Tai grinned.

"_GAME OVER! JIN KAZAMA WINS!"_

"What?!" Tai gawked. "I don't know how, but you're cheating."

"You're…accusing me?" Heat sighed. "Pathetic."

"Well, what?" Tai gasped. "I'll pay you not to cheat!"

"How can you cheat in a fighting game?" Heat asked.

"…"

"See, my point exactly." Heat smirked. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Tai sighed, "I'll get it." He walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Davis, holding a deflated soccer ball, grinning. "Can I borrow-"

"Sure, sure, one second." Tai walked back to his room. "Don't come in, it'll only be a second."

"That's what you said last time!" Davis hollered. He sighed, standing outside. Straight ahead, since the door was wide open, Davis saw Heat walking in the living room, but Davis didn't know who he was exactly. Heat sat beside Kari as Kari switched on the TV. Then…it was silent. Except for a few things popping in the kitchen. Then, the laughing. Something must've been extremely funny, because they were cracking up. Davis grumbled, _Who is he? And why is he sitting beside Kari?! He's not her…boyfriend is he?!?!? NO!!! My life! Gone! And-_

"Here, take it." Tai came out of his room, and threw the soccer ball at Davis' head.

Davis caught it and nodded, "I'll bring it right back, if it doesn't deflate first!" And he ran off. 

Although you'd like to think that Davis fled off from sight, but no. He decided to take the hard way in. He wanted to find out who that guy was, and fast.

******

"Yeah, sure." Heat shut the door, before Mrs. Kamiya burst into another lecture of girls and things like that. He was peacefully walking down the street, when he got the most strangest feeling…he was being followed.

Davis turned around the corner. He spotted Heat, the guy he was tracking down. "He can't be Kari's boyfriend, can he? He's so much older! He so much…taller. He's so much everything I'm not!" Davis sulked. "Maybe since he's gone, I'll try to convince Kari that I'm the only guy for her!" He dashed back down the street, and into the building. He took the elevator up, on the way, snagging a bunch of freshly picked flowers and he knocked on the door, putting on his best smile yet.

Tai opened the door, looked Davis up…and down. Then shut the door.

"OPEN!" Davis hollered.

Mrs. Kamiya opened the door, nervously and smiled. "Davis! How nice to see you."

"Where's Kari?" Davis asked, hiding the flowers.

"In her room." Mrs. Kamiya replied. "Why-" Before she knew it, Davis was out of the doorway, and she heard a door shut behind her. "…do you ask?" She smiled, and shut the front door.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" Kari asked, as she wrote something in her notebook.

"What am I doing here? What is _he_ doing here?" Davis pointed to T.K., writing something in a separate notebook.

"Oh, hey Davis." T.K. smiled. "We're just studying."

"Oh yeah right." Davis sighed. "And I'm just _here_ for no reason!"

Kari and T.K. giggled, then continued on with their work. 

"Kari!" Davis gasped. "Who's that guy that-"

"Kari! Lunch is ready! T.K., Davis, you can join us as well." Mrs. Kamiya yelled from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kamiya!" T.K. got up and walked out of Kari's room, as Kari followed.

Davis grumbled. "Oh…now I'll _never_ know!"

******

Davis was very suspiciously and forcefully shoving a plate full of noodles in his mouth, while sitting across from T.K. and Kari. Tai was sitting with Mr. Kamiya in the family room, watching TV and stuffing their faces with BBQ chips. It was said that the "Guys of The House" a.k.a. All the guys who were in the apartment for any meal, were allowed to eat wherever they wanted. Too bad no one else knew about this rule except for Tai, Heat and Mr. Kamiya. T.K. knew, depending on how many times he was at Kari's to "study", but he didn't want to leave Kari alone at the table. Davis knew as well, but he didn't want to leave Kari alone at the table…with T.K.

Just then the doorbell rang. Tai sighed and got up. He was about to pull open the door, when it burst open, and almost 15 people paraded through the door, one carrying a boom box. They were all screaming and seemed to be…uh…_disruptively _happy. Behind them…was Heat, followed by a mob of girls. In all of them went, into Heat's room on the left. The door shut…and it was silent. For the first few split seconds. After that, loud rock music could be heard blasting through the door and windows. And everything started to rumble and shake.

Tai walked back to his seat on the sofa…and sort of ignored it.

Kari plugged her ears. "I hate him so much."

T.K. shrugged, "Well, it seems like your b-"

"HOLD IT!" Davis screamed. Everyone stopped to look at him. Davis sighed and held out his bowl, "Uh, more noodles…please?"

"Sure, Davis." Mrs. Kamiya smiled from the kitchen. "I just need to clean the microwave from the last explosion."

"Microwave?" Davis asked.

"My mom doesn't cook with the stove." Kari nodded. "So…T.K., I'm going for a walk later. Do you wanna come?"

"Well,-"

"I wanna come!" Davis beamed. 

Kari stuttered, "Sure, Davis, but don't you have some gardening to do, or something?" She pointed the the flowers which were still in his hand. Kari giggled.

Davis hid the flowers and got up, "It's been great and all, but I have to go. Bye!" He raced out the door.

******

"This isn't adding up." Davis drew a picture of a stickman on a paper the next day. He then drew a stick girl. He labeled the man "MAN" and he labeled the girl "KARI". Then he drew another stickman and labeled it "ENVIOUS DEVIOUS EVIL PROPOSTEROUS DEMON DEVILISH SYMPATHETICALLY SAD MAN" Underneath he labeled it, "a.k.a. T.K." He drew an arrow from Kari to T.K., and from Kari to Man. "Which one is really her boyfriend? …Is it both of them?" He circled MAN. "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him." He drew another stick man, named it DAVIS then drew an eye beside it, pointing to the man.

Just then, Davis heard a car outside so he hurried to the window. He looked outside only to see the same guy in a red hot Ferrari, playing with a lighter. Then, out came Kari from the door of the lobby. She ran to the car, wearing this traditional kimono and got in the car. Then, it drove away with them in it. Davis read the license plate number. "HEAT" 

He gasped, "HA! I GOT YOU! I KNOW YOUR NAME!! IT'S-" He stared at the license plate number, as the car went opposite the building. "PHIREBOI? Phireboi? …Ph…F…Fireboi…Fireboy! Fireboy…Heat. Heat Fireboy. Hmm, that name's pretty out of it. Maybe they're just nicknames. I'll stick with Heat for now."

"OHMIGAWD!!!" Jun gasped, running into Davis' room, blushing and beaming. "DID YOU SEE THAT HOT NEW GUY IN THE FERRARI!?!?"

"A wha?"

"The guy with the license plate number, HEAT!" Jun beamed, dreamily. "I'm going to marry him some day!"

"That's what you said about Vanilla Ice. Now look at him, on drugs…ugly…and look at you…weird…" Davis shook his head. "You two _still_ have something in common, at least." He got up and raced out of his room, out of the apartment, down the stairs, out the front door and down the street. "Gotta go!" He yelled when he got to the ground floor. And he raced after the car.

"Oh! Davey!! Bring me back a lock of his hair!!" Jun yelled.

"Hey, you! Crazy kid! Shut up!" One of the neighbours yelled.

Cars honked, and all the people threw items at the window.

"Shut up!"

"Be quiet, foo'!"

"Hey!!"

The townspeople all got angry and started an angry mob, and threatened to kill Jun. 

*******

Davis ran after the car, secretly. But it's sorta hard to keep up with a speeding Ferrari. While Kari perfected her hair in the front window, Heat flicked his goggles, and glanced in the rear window. He smirked, deviously, then sped up.

Davis panted, "No, no, please. Don't…don't speed up." He felt relief when he saw the car slow to a stop, and drive into these large rustic gates. Davis rolled in after the car, as the gates shut. He shook his head and got up, "Okay, Davis. I'm stranded. I'm stranded with a beautiful Kari and…her psycho boyfriend." He clasped his hands, and sighed, "Save me."

The gates opened once more, and another speeding car…almost rolled over him. Davis dashed out of the way, as he saw Kari walking up to the door. He followed her and walked in. Not bothering to see the sign… MISS NAKAMOTO'S TRADITIONAL SCHOOL FOR GIRLS…

***

"Excuse me, ma'am--sir." The receptionist called. "Would you like a-"

"No, sorry!" Davis called. "I'm chasing after a girl!" And he ran in the next room.

The receptionist stuttered, confused, "…uh…s-security?"

***

"Pardon me, ma'am--sir!" A man nodded. "Would you like to sample our-"

"Sorry, but, the girl's gonna get away!" Davis replied. He walked into the next room and gasped, almost falling back in surprise.

"Excuse me?" A kind Japanese lady asked. 

"Huh?!" Davis gawked.

"Davis?" Kari gasped. "What are-"

"If you know him, then please dispose of him." The lady replied. "We need to replenish our souls…"

"Uh…sure." Kari nodded. She got up, and dragged Davis out of the room. "What are you doing?!"

"Kari!" Davis sighed. "Who is that g-"

"Kamiya Hikari, we're starting the tea ceremonies."

"Oh, sure, Miss Nakamoto." Kari nodded, walking back in.

"Ohh!" Davis grumbled. He heard footsteps. "Someone's coming! Gotta hide!" He searched for a sign! Any sign! There was a picture of a pink toilet. "Good enough!" He ran for the picture, and headed left. He then found himself inside-

"THE GIRLS' BATHROOM!!!" He screamed. He ran back outside and searched around. "God, don't they have another bathroom. You know, like for males!!?!?" He turned around and stared face to face with a sign. "MISS NAKAMOTO'S TRADITIONAL SCHOOL FOR GIRLS…oh dang it!" He dashed behind a plant. Ahead of him was the door where Kari's class was being held. He'd wait until it was over…

******

"Hikari!" A girl came walking out of the room. "Miss Nakamoto wants you. She said you forgot to say something."

"I know." Kari whispered. "I forgot all my Japanese phrases. That's why I want to leave."

"Good idea." The girl giggled. 

"Hikari!" Miss Nakamoto walked out of the room. "You forgot to recite your learned phrases."

"Ah…" Kari gasped. "Um…what should I say?"

"Anything." Miss Nakamoto said. "I'll understand. It just better make sense."

Kari sweat-dropped. "Okay…" _I forgot them all! If It doesn't make sense, I'll fail! …what about…_ "Um…I mean, _Etto…Kamiya…Hikari…to…osshai…masen- no! Osshaimas…u._" She smiled.

"…_so desu. Anata wa?_"

"…what _about_ me?"

"What else can you say?"

"…um…" Kari stuttered. "…I forgot…"

"That's alright." Miss Nakamoto smiled. "Next time, practice." And she walked away.

Kari sighed. "Saved."

"Kari!" Davis jumped out of the bushes, and in front of Kari.

"Davis!" Kari gasped. A lady passed by her and looked at her funny. Kari replied, "…Davis…-sensei."

"I knew you always respected me!" Davis beamed.

Kari sighed, "Ugh."

********

Kari walked out of the building, as she saw Heat's Ferrari once again in the driveway. She ran up to the car, opened the door and sat in the front seat. "Hey."

"Hey." Heat replied. He looked around. "That crazy kid isn't following me again, is he?"

"Which kid?"

"The one with Tai's goggles."

"…Davis." Kari replied. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He's acting really strange."

"Huh," Heat snickered. "Maybe he likes you."

"Davis?" Kari giggled. "Please. Be real."

***

Davis jumped down from a tree as the speeding Ferrari drove away. "Kari!"

"Hey you!" An elderly Japanese man ran up to him. "Crazy kid. Get away from here."

"Okay, okay! I'm going already!" Davis ran down the street. He was definitely not going to chase after the Ferrari again. He thought he would catch the criminal at the scene of the crime…Kari's house. He'd ask Tai if he could stay for the weekend. "Yeah. Since Tai and me are almost like best buds, he'll let me stay."

***

"Please Tai!" Davis begged, at Tai's front door.

"Ha-…no." Tai sighed. "Davis, it's 1 in the morning. Go home."

"…no." Davis muttered. "Anyway, I locked myself out and lost my key down the stairwell."

Tai sighed and opened the door wider. "Come in." He walked inside. "You can sleep in my room. I'm perfectly comfortable on the living room sofa."

"Thanks." Davis smiled. "But…don't you share a room with Kari?"

"Not since Heat's staying here." Tai said. "He's on the floor. Don't step on him."

"Uh…" Davis stuttered. "…never mind. I'll just sleep on the…floor…of the living room."

"Suit yourself." Tai sighed. "G'Night, Davis."

"Right."

******

"Good morning, kids!" Mrs. Kamiya walked out from her room. "Good morning, Kari, Heat, Tai…Davis." She paused. "Honey, why is Davis on our living room floor?"

"Maybe he's sleeping." Mr. Kamiya replied.

"But why on our floor?"

"Because the beds are taken." Mr. Kamiya snickered. 

Mrs. Kamiya sighed.

Heat walked out of his room polishing his goggles. He gasped, when he saw Davis lying on the floor. "Oh holy crap! No, not him! Anyone but him!" He ran back inside the room and shut the door.

"…and his problem is…?"

Kari walked out of her room as well and smiled as she greeted her mother and father. She saw Davis on the floor and walked over to her brother, sleeping peacefully on the sofa… "WAKE UP!" She snapped.

"What?" Tai asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Why is he here?!" Kari asked.

"…he locked himself out of his house, and lost his key down the stairwell." Tai explained. "Good night."

"That's not good enough! T.K.'s coming over. What'll he think?" Kari asked.

"…I don't know. What _will_ he think?" Tai asked. "Go ask Heat. I'm not your older brother anymore."

"Technically, you still are." Kari scoffed. She knocked on Heat's door…but no one answered. So she just opened it. It was all dark. And there was Heat, sitting on the bed, with the comforter around him, and a lighter in his hand. "Heat?"

"Yes?" Heat asked. "What do you want?"

"I need to ask you a favor." Kari replied. "Can you help me get Davis out of the house when T.K.'s over?"

"…no."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine." Heat sighed. "How?"

"Take him to the movies." Kari suggested.

"More like _Drop him at the movies and run like hell_." Heat said.

"That wouldn't be very nice." Kari replied.

"If you want me to stay there and watch the movie with him," Heat sighed. "It'll be $20 plus tax."

"What?!" 

"Hey, I'm a business man…and I'm also kinda broke." Heat stuttered. "So…"

"The only reason for that is because you got fired from 5 jobs in 2 weeks for flirting with all the female customers under 20!" Kari snapped. "So I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"$15."

"No."

"10."

"Well,"

"$9.75 plus tax 25 cents, and that's my final offer." Heat snickered.

"Fine. Deal." Kari scoffed. "…wait a second. 9.75 plus tax 25? Isn't that just $10?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"That's not fair!"

"Hey." Heat smirked. "Any deal with Heat, is a done deal if you ask me. Ya hate it, well that's just 2 bad."

Kari grumbled, "Sometimes I hate you!"

"Yeah, and sometimes I hate you too." Heat replied. "Now get out."

Kari grumbled again and walked out.

******* 

"Davis…that's your name right?" Heat asked, as he walked up to Davis and slapped him on the shoulder later in the day.

"Uh." Davis stuttered. "…yeah."

"Good." Heat sweat-dropped. "Now I can get rid of my list-- so! …you're lucky."

"I am?"

"Right." Heat nodded. "You're one of the few who get to drive front seat in my Ferrari."

"You have a Ferrari, Heat?" Mr. Kamiya walked out of the kitchen. "Those cars can be very dangerous."

"Uh, It's a Toyota. I like calling it that."

"Okay."

"…let's just go." Heat said, dragging Davis downstairs to the underground parking lot.

***

__

Something here is unmanly! Davis thought. _He's taking me to the movies?_

"…you're very quiet." Heat said.

"…You could say that." Davis lied. "…so…who are you?"

"I'm Heat. Why? Who are you?"

"….uh…Last name?"

"Does it make a difference to you?" Heat asked.

"Nope, not at all!" Davis replied, quickly. _Man, this guy reminds me of a gangster. Or a sidetime criminal, maybe…oh I don't know. _"My last name's Motomiya."

"…okay…" Heat sighed. "And that helps me in life?"

"Not really." Davis replied. "Unless we become really good friends some day, and you wanna look up my name."

"You got a lot of nerve sayin' that." Heat snickered.

"Ha…" Davis stared at the speedometer thing. "…130? Isn't that a little over the speed limit?"

"Only by 60." Heat said. "If the cops catch me, I got 15 memorized excuses."

"Name one."

"I'm taking so-and-so to the hospital. They're feeling really sick." Heat smirked.

"And I'd be the so-and-so?" Davis gasped.

"You'd have to act really sick." Heat laughed.

"Uh huh…" Davis stuttered. "So…where are we going again?"

"Would it make a difference to you if I was going to drop you off some cliff?"

"Should it?"

"It should." Heat smirked.

******

"T.K.!!" Kari beamed, when T.K. arrived at the front door. T.K. smiled back as he followed Kari into the apartment. 

T.K. stared around. The house seemed to be a tad bit out of order. There were pillows on the floor, a large fluffy blow up bed on the floor, lighters on the table, floor and stuck on walls, Davis' stuff at the entrance, Tai eating chips while watching TV, Mrs.-- wait a second! "What are Davis' stuff doing here?"

"Uh…" Kari stuttered. "He's going somewhere and wanted me to look after his stuff."

"Why didn't he just take them with him?"

"Because he's already carrying his shoes."

"How come you didn't help him load them into a car?"

"Because he went walking."

"Where's he walking to?"

"Home."

"Than why didn't he take his stuff with him, to be dropped at home?"

"Because he was carrying his goggles and his shoes."

"Why didn't he put the goggles up top his head?"

"Because he was running."

"From who?"

"Heat."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because Heat was chasing him with a lighter."

"Why was Heat chasing him with a lighter?"

"He had Tai's goggles."

"Didn't you tell Heat that Tai gave the goggles to Davis?"

"No, I forgot."

"Couldn't Davis tell him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because Davis was too busy pleading to keep his life."

"Why?"

"Because Heat was chasing him with a lighter!!" Kari snapped.

"He was?" Tai asked. "Actually, Davis was just staying here for the night because he locked himself out of the house, and Heat dropped him at the movies and should be coming home soon."

"Dropped?!" Kari gasped.

"Yeah, I paid him the extra 5." Tai replied. 

"Oh no!" Kari gasped again. "He dropped him off at the theatre?!"

"Well…" Tai sighed. "You could say that."

All of a sudden, Heat walked inside the house, head to the ground, hands in pockets….Davis close behind, laughing his head off. Mr. Kamiya walked out of the living room and looked at Heat, "There a problem, s-"

"I'm fine." Heat replied. "I'll just lock myself up in my closet, I'll never come out of there, and I'll never underestimate a spiky haired boy with Tai's goggles again." And he walked inside his room, and shut the door.

"I'm starting to think he was a goth child." Kari giggled. Meanwhile, Davis was still laughing. He stopped…when he saw T.K.

Davis grumbled, "TEEEEEEEEEJAAAAAAYYY!!!!" And he lunged for him. T.K. moved out of the way, as Davis crashed into the wall.

"Davis, don't be so hard on yourself." Kari sighed. "What happened?"

"We went to the movies." Davis replied, rubbing his head. "And then he got caught by the cops for speeding at 130! And then, he faked to say that he was running away from home, but the cops didn't fall for that. So he said it was an accident, and he'd never do it again, and then the cops charged him with 130 bucks--"

"$130?!" Mr. Kamiya gasped.

"Oh, It's no big deal." Davis nodded. "He'd said he'd pay in Monopoly money!! But…hey, he told me not to mention any of this."

"HEAT!!!" Mr. Kamiya fumed. "Come out of the closet now!!"

"He drives a Ferrari, too." Davis smiled. "It's a wicked car, you know."

"Oh, I know that." Mr. Kamiya grumbled.

"…I'd better go." T.K. smiled.

"Yeah, you better go!" Davis snapped, edging closer to Kari.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Kari asked.

"Well-"

"Of course he can't stay longer." Davis said. "Now go away!"

"Davis." Kari snapped. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Davis stepped back. "Anything for you." 

******

Davis had to end this! He had to figure out who that boy is, and why he was here. Why didn't he ask Heat in the car if he was Kari's boyfriend? Why?

"Because I'm an idiot." Davis concluded. "But never in life has an idiot ever failed! Just like any other idiot, I shall prevail!" He knocked on Tai's door. As usual, Tai answered it. He opened the door and smiled. "Hey Davis."

"Hey Tai." Davis replied, walking in.

"Why aren't you at home?"

"Because-" Davis began. "I have a mission to complete."

"Does this mission have anything to do with chasing Heat's Ferrari to Kari's traditional classes?" Tai asked.

"It better." Davis grumbled. "Where is Heat anyway?"

"He went to pick up Tara." Tai said, walking into the living room.

"…who's Tara?" Davis asked.

"Heat's girlfriend." Tai replied. "Why?"

Davis gasped. Oh no! This was so complicated now. When he came over to ask Heat what was going on, he found out Heat was cheating on Kari with another girl…probably his age, but all hell just broke loose. As Kari walked out of her room, Davis gasped and ran over to her. She was fixing up her hair.

"Kari!!" Davis gasped. "Don't cry. Everything will be alright!"

"…excuse me?" Kari asked. "Tai, what's going on…again?"

"Tara's coming over."

"I _know_ that." Kari said.

"YOU DO?!" Davis gawked. "Oh, then this must be awfully hard on you now."

"What?"

"I'll be with you all the steps of the way." Davis nodded. "You must be so devastated."

"No…" Kari said, confused. "What do I have to be devastated about? Tara's almost like my big sister."

"Oh, lord." Davis gasped, biting his fingernails. "But the breakup!-"

"Breakup?" Kari asked. "Davis, I should slap you upside your head! You are really starting to annoy me."

Just then, the door opened and in stepped Heat, followed by another girl who had long black hair, and blue eyes. She was carrying this bag as well, and when she saw Kari she began to smile. "Hey Kari."

"Hi Tara." Kari walked over to her. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's just a bunch of stuff." Tara smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Kari smiled.

"Hey bro." Heat walked over to Tai on the sofa. "What are you watching?"

"…TV."

"Hell, I know that!" Heat snapped. "What's on TV?"

"…TV shows." Tai replied. "Are you dense or what?"

Heat sweat-dropped.

Davis stared around him. He was getting so confused. "What is this? Kari you should be upset and, Heat should look guilty! This all isn't adding up! This all has to STOP!!!"

Everyone paused and looked at him.

Davis sighed, "What's going on?!"

No one answered, because they didn't know what he was talking about.

"Fine, I'll ask!" Davis cleared his throat. "You there, Heat! Aren't you Kari's boyfriend?"

Heat looked at Davis blankly. "…no…"

"Then-"

"She's my sister." Heat replied.

"EXCUSE?" Davis asked. "Your sist-…and you-…aren't…re-…sister, brother, girlfriend…other brother. But…then…why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because," Tai began. "You never asked.

"Oh…" Davis sighed. "…okay…"

**********

How'd ya like it?! ^_^ I like this one better personally, because it was centered around different people for once. Keep checkin for any upcoming humor fics, kay? ^_^ Review pleez!

   [1]: http://fireboy.i85.net/



End file.
